Re: Transformers
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: A remake of the Michael Bay movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Re: Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Before time began, there was the Cube._

_We know not where it comes from. Only that it has the power to create planets, and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our home planet until it was consumed by death. And the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We searched across the Galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth._

_But we were already too late..._"

-- Optimus Prime

* * *

All was silent at the Hoover Dam, not counting the buzzing of electricity flowing through the walls. Agent Sullivan was just finishing his last cigarette in his office. In his personal opinion, he didn't really give a damn whether or not he wasn't allowed to smoke in his office. He was stressed and bored out of his mind. He needed something to do. He hadn't been given any orders by his superiors yet. After putting out his cigarette, he sighed and walked out of his office to look around.

He really didn't know much about the Sector Seven base inside the Hoover Dam. After all, he was just a new recruit; he was hired straight from the FBI. All he knew was that his new employers were hiding something big. He wasn't sure what though. Nobody really told him. All his superiors told him to do was keep his nose out of places where it shouldn't belong, do his job and (and he quotes "For the love of God") not to touch anything. Simple enough, right?

After Sullivan stalked across the hallway into the elevator, he stared at the buttons for a moment, thinking of where he should go. There were fifteen floors in total, so that gave him a lot of choices. He sighed irritably, unable to make up his mind. Finally, after contemplating for about of minute, he decided to press all of the buttons and see which floor interested him the most. When he got to the first floor, all he saw was a dark hallway. Boring, he told himself, and he waited for the elevator door to close.

The same thing repeated itself; he'd get down to the next floor, find nothing interesting, then move on to the next floor. All he saw on those floors were boring hallways. But when he hit the ninth floor, that's when he saw something of interest. For you see, Sullivan didn't find a hallway, but a room. Curious, he stepped off the elevator, letting its doors close behind him. What he saw would truly change his way of thinking forever.

It was a giant robot; well, a frozen giant robot, to be exact. Sullivan's eyes studied its enormous mechanical structure in amazement. He wondered if this was what they were hiding. He then began coming up with conclusions on what it could be. A robot designed in Japan? A new weapon for the U.S.? There were so many possibilities. Sullivan walked up to one of the computers that kept the thing frozen. He traced his fingers over the keyboard, staring at the computer screen. The only information that he really understood from what was portrayed on the screen was that it was frozen. Feeling the need to smoke another cigarette, Sullivan reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty box.

"Ah, fuck!" he snapped, smashing his hand on the keyboard

That was when he realized that he made a huge mistake. Suddenly, sirens were blazing and the computer spelled out the words "MELTING IN PROGRESS". Sullivan panicked. He did not want to get in trouble. As he held his fingers over the keyboard, he hesitated, trying to figure out what buttons to press. But, oh, what did he press, what did he press?! He started pressing random keys, hoping that a few of them would stop the melting. Eventually, he typed in the right keys and the computer screen went from "MELTING IN PROGRESS" to " COOLING IN PROGRESS". The sirens died down. Sullivan sighed and fell back in the chair behind him, relieved that he wasn't going to get into trouble after all.

But then, he heard the sound of ice cracking. He looked up at the robot, only to figure out that the ice had melted enough for it to break free. The armed moved, shattering the icy prison that had kept it sealed away. It did the same thing with the rest of its body. After breaking free, Sullivan noticed that the robot looked particulary infuriated. Suddenly, the sirens went off. Horrified, Sullivan slowly stood up and began proceeding to the elevator. However, the robot ran up and grabbed him, holding him up to its enraged, metallic face. It spoke in a language that Sullivan did not understand.

He was panting hard, with sweat pouring down his face. What should he do, he wondered. He wanted to radio for back up, but that didn't seem like possible, considering the robot's hand prevented him from moving his hand into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. The robot growled at him. Its grip quickly tightened. Within seconds, Sullivan could feel his own bones breaking and piercing his organs. It was like having flaming broken glass embedded into his body. He began choking, gasping for air, but air would not come. Within seconds, shadows began to cloak his world.

* * *

_...And our top breaking story tells us of an event so mysterious, so horrifying, that both the FBI and the CIA are scattering around the Colorado River just to find this perpetrator. Yes, everyone, I am indeed talking about the Hoover Dam. We have received reports that it has been, in fact, destroyed by an unknown enemy..._

As Bumblebee began listening to these events on the radio, he was already driving down to a secluded area where he could send the beacon to the Autobots for them to come down. According to the information that he had collected from hacking into Sector Seven's computers (obviously, prior to the events at the Hoover Dam), he had discovered that Megatron, of all people, was imprisoned there, along with the Cube. If anyone could have taken out that dam, it was definitely Megatron. Bumblebee felt that he was freed and responsible for the said events. But what of the Cube, he wondered. He began speeding up at the thought. He had to hurry.

* * *

Codi stirred in her bed and yawned, her eyes fluttering open. She had the weirdest dream that night. It wasn't one of those dreams that you could just simply ignore. It was one of those dreams that made you think for countless hours, wondering what it means. She sat up, thinking. She couldn't remember much from it, but she remembered it bits and pieces to it. She remembered seeing a bunch of cars, planes and such racing in teams for a cube. It didn't make sense to her. Then again, most dreams didn't make sense, unless you had a dream dictionary of some sort.

Speaking of cars... she could've sworn that earlier she heard the sound of a car engine running. She looked out of her window into the front yard. Much to her surprise, the yellow and black 1980's Camaro that was supposed to be there was missing. She knew this because earlier today, the car was outside. Now she could no longer see the shape of it in the darkness. Feeling she should tell her brother, she crept out of her room and into her brother's room. She slowly tiptoed through his messy room and shook him gently.

"Eli," she whispered "Eli, wake up, your car's gone!"

"Mmm... wha?" asked Elijah

"I said your car is gone."

"Whaddya mean, it's gone?"

"Look out your window, for God's sake!"

Eli literally dragged himself out of bed and walked to his window.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed

He then put on a pair of jeans over his boxers and stormed out of his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Codi

"What does it look like?" said Eli "I'm going to find the bastard that took my car!"

"Cool. Can I come?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Ple-"

"Alright fine, you can come. But promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Hey, that incident with the peanut butter jar, was totally an accident. Besides, if I recall, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Whatever."

Codi then raced to her room, put on some clothes and then chased after her brother to their parents white mini van.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

As he beamed the Autobot signal all the way to the Autobot base, Bumblebee watched as several flaming spheres fell while lighting up the night sky. He smiled. They got the signal after all. He turned off the signal beam and quietly watched the spheres fall. He prayed to Primus that they wouldn't fall into the city. That would be a problem for him. They all agreed not to blow their cover while on Earth, otherwise... well, let's just say it wouldn't end well. He folded his arms, trying to estimate where exactly they would land.

After doing so, he transformed into vehicle mode and drove back onto the empty street. While driving back to his "owner's" dwelling, he noticed a white mini-van drive past him. Funny, he thought. It looked just like the Marquis' white mini van. But then he wondered... He scanned the license plate behind him. As the numbers came up on his scanner, Bumblebee realized it _was_ the Marquis family. They woke up to find him missing and must have gone searching for them. He slammed down on the gas and began driving at full speed, trying to lose the van.

* * *

"Did you see that?!" asked Eli as he passed his "stolen" Camaro

"Yeah!" said Codi "That was your car, right?"

"Damn right it was!" said Eli quickly turning around the van

At last; it had taken him two hours to find his car, and now he had found it. Eli wasn't going to let the perpetrator get away. When his car started moving faster, he did too, slamming his foot down on the accelerator. The van wasn't exactly a fast car, but that didn't stop him. He didn't slow down, despite his sister's protests. All he wanted was that damn car back into his possession.

He ended up chasing the Camaro all the way to downtown Honolulu. As both of the cars continued to break the speed limit, the other cars around them honked at them, angered and fearful of their dangerous antics. While the Camaro kept driving on the road, Eli came up with a rather risky plan of action. He felt in order to catch up with the car faster, he decided to drive onto the sidewalk. Codi, at first, protested, but she could not influence her brother, due to the fact that he was the one driving. Most of the people walking on the sidewalk narrowly dodged the speeding vehicle, except for one unfortunate soul who was hit in the arm by the side view mirror, breaking both his arm and the mirror itself.

"Ohhh..." said Eli, wincing "We are so screwed."

"Whaddya mean 'we'?" asked Codi "You're the one driving!"

When Eli felt that he was right next to the car, he drove off of the sidewalk and began driving right next to the Camaro, honking the horn of the van.

"Pull over, dipshit!" shouted Eli

They then noticed the Camaro drive at full speed and take a right on the the next street. Eli, of course, followed it outside the city. Eventually, he chased the Camaro onto a road which he had never been on before.

* * *

Bumblebee was in trouble. He had hoped that he would lose the Marquis family, but he didn't. He didn't understand why he chose the secret road to the volcanic Hawaiian crater known as Diamond Head. Probably because the road was rough terrain and would probably slow them down. But he was unaware of the van possessing four-wheel drive (at the time, he didn't know what that was; there were many things about the human world he did not know about).

He drove up towards a cliff that was located right next to the Diamond Head. Basically, his plan was to stop, turn around and drive around the Marquis so he could get another head start in fleeing them. Besides, no one was stupid enough to drive off the cliff. Once he pulled over and got ready to turn around, the van zoomed right pass him. Apparently, he was wrong about that. The mini van's breaks screeched as it skidded across the rough ground.

Just as the car was about to go over the edge, Bumblebee quickly transformed into his robot mode and dashed over to the car. The moment it went over the edge, Bumblebee slid on his torso across the ground and, by the time his head was over the edge, he grabbed the mini van. He then carefully stood up and gently set the car on the ground.

* * *

There was a long silence coming from the van. Both Eli and Codi were horrified out of their minds. They didn't understand what had just happened. Eli opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Codi slowly looked over to her brother, dumbfounded.

"What..." she said "What just..."

The two then heard something move. They looked outside the window on Eli's side to see the head of a yellow and black robot with blue eyes, looking into the van. As if hesitantly, the robot waved at them. Suddenly the two screamed as loud as they could, hoping that someone would hear them and save them from whatever it was they needed to be saved from. But they were unaware that their savior was right in front of them.


End file.
